Gramps
| developer = The Gramps Team | released = | latest release version = Current: 4.1.2 ( Releases · gramps-project/gramps, GitHubgramps-announce - SourceForge.net ) Legacy: 3.4.8 ( Gramps 3.4.8 released, This is a maintenance release designed for still running gramps with gtk2. The database is common between version 4.0.x and 3.4.x branch, most differences are into interface...) | programming language = Python (GTK+ 3) | operating system = Linux, BSD, Solaris, Windows, Mac OS XInstallation - Gramps | platform = Legacy:GTK+ 2 Current: GTK+ 3 | language = Multilingual (40)Gramps translations, Gramps Wiki | status = Active | genre = Genealogy software | license = GNU General Public License | website = }} Gramps (formerly GRAMPS, an acronym for Genealogical Research and Analysis Management Programming System) is Free and open source genealogy software. Gramps is programmed in Python using PyGObject. It uses Graphviz to create relationship graphs. Features * Supports multiple languages and cultures.Features - Gramps ** Full Unicode support. ** Relationship calculators.Relationship Calculator - Gramps Some languages have relationship terminology with no proper translation to other languages. Gramps deals with this by allowing for language specific relationship calculators. * Generates reports in multiple formats, including .odt, LaTeX, .pdf, .rtf, .html, and .txt. * Gramps is easily extended via plugins called Gramplets. A Gramplet is a view of data that either changes dynamically during the running of Gramps, or provides interactivity to your genealogical data.Gramplets - Gramps, Gramps Wiki File format | genre = Genealogy data exchange | container for = | contained by = | extended from = XML | extended to = | standard = | free = | url = }} The core export file format of Gramps is named Gramps XML and uses the file extension .gramps. It is extended from XML. Gramps XML is a free format. Gramps usually compresses Gramps XML files with gzip.How to make a backup - Gramps The file format Portable Gramps XML Package uses the extension .gpkg and is currently a .tar.gz archive including Gramps XML together with all referenced media. The user may rename the file extension .gramps to .gz for editing the content of the genealogy document with a text editor. Internally, Gramps uses Berkeley DB as the working database format. Gramps can import from the following formats:Import from another program - Gramps Gramps XML, Gramps Package (Portable Gramps XML), Gramps 2.x .grdb (older versions Gramps), GEDCOM, CSV. Gramps supports exporting data in the following formats: Gramps XML, Gramps Package (Portable Gramps XML), GEDCOM, GeneWeb's GW format,GeneWeb - The GW format Web Family Tree (.WFT) format,Web Family Tree - simonward.com vCard, vCalendar, CSV. Programs that support Gramps XML * PhpGedView (version 4.1 and up) supportsPhpGedView @ Neumont University - *Clippings Cart (v4.1) ** Add option to zip the GEDCOM/Gramps XML with the associated media files Gramps XML *Gramps XML (v4.1) ** Add option to download entire GEDCOM in Gramps XML form ** Add option to retrieve raw data from the SOAP web service in Gramps XML format ** Gramps XML export support to include full source and media support output to Gramps XML. * GrampsXMLview - uses PHP to display the contents of a Gramps XML on your website. * The script tmg2gramps by Anne Jessel converts The Master Genealogist v6 genealogy software datafile to a Gramps v2.2.6 XML. * The Gramps PHP component Joomlagen for Joomla uses an upload of the GRAMPS XML database export to show genealogical information and overviews. Joomlagen is compatible with GRAMPS 3.3.0. Languages Gramps is available in 40 languages (December 2014). Gramps also has two special use sub-translation languages: * Animal pedigree which allows to keep track of the pedigree and breed of animalsAnimal pedigree, Gramps Wiki * Same gender/sex which makes using Gramps far more intuitive when dealing with a same gender family.0003346: Same gender relationship reports Gramps Bugtracker History Selected release history: * GRAMPS 1.0.0 "Stable as a Tombstone" released - 11 February 2004 - Used XML to store all information. * GRAMPS 2.0.0 "The Bright Side of Life" released - 11 May 2005 - Introduction of the Berkeley database backend. * GRAMPS 2.2.1 "One, two, five!" released - 30 October 2006 - Originally only available for Unix-like operating systems, with this release GRAMPS became available for Windows. * GRAMPS 3.0.0 "It was just getting interesting." released - 24 March 2008 - Introduced the new Family Tree database format and deprecated the old .grdb database format. Plugin system called "Gramplets". * GRAMPS 3.4.0 "always look on the bright side of life" released - 21 May 2012 - Replaced Source References with Citations that allow sharing and can have media objects and 'data' elements attached to them. The Gramps XML Specification was updated to make it idempotent. * Gramps 4.0.0 "The Miracle of Birth" released - 21 May 2013 - Conversion to GTK+ 3, add support for Python 3. Keeps the same data format as GRAMPS 3.4. * Gramps 4.1.0 "Name go in book" released - 18 June 2014 - Full Python 3 support. New place hierarchies model.Place hierarchies, Gramps 4.1 Wiki Manual - What's new? - Gramps Different data format to the GRAMPS 3.4 series. References External links * Gramps project page ** Gramps wiki site ** Gramps database formats * - Source code * - Mailing List * Reviews on Gramps *Genealogy research with Gramps. LWN.net 2014. This article contains text from the GNU GPL Gramps Manual V2.9. Category:Free genealogy software Category:Free software programmed in Python Category:Cross-platform free software Category:Free multilingual software Category:OS X software Category:Linux software Category:Windows software Category:Software that uses GTK+ Category:Software that uses PyGObject